


温柔老师

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	温柔老师

“去洗澡去！”老师一脸嫌弃的揪着小孩的后衣领，手上倒也没使劲，虚虚的揽着怕把人摔着。

“嗯嗯不要~抱抱嘛~”

小孩今天是高兴极了，这次的毕业晚会可以算是他一手操办，又唱歌又跳舞兴奋得不得了，回来的时候不知道从哪偷了一杯酒喝，现在正抱着老师撒娇耍赖。整个人都挂在老师身上，细藕似的胳膊环着老师的脖颈，不愿意使劲的往老师身上靠，越是不让越要紧紧地贴着，把一脑袋的细汗全蹭在老师的衣服上脸上。

“哎呦你可真脏，别亲我！”

老师躲了半天都没有躲掉小醉猫的吻，让人亲了一脸的口水，小孩得逞的咯咯笑，沉着身子就要往下坐，“亲亲你怎么了啊，我今天漂不漂亮？”

“漂亮漂亮，”老师一边敷衍一边抓着人不让他往地上躺，“你站好了！”

磨磨蹭蹭好不容易挪到浴室门口，小孩死活不愿意进去，把脸埋在老师肩窝，“啊啊，不要！好累啊不想洗了……”

“不行，你一身臭汗。”

“不臭！香的！”小孩喝了酒就开始抓不住重点，开始讨价还价，抬着脸盯着老师，距离近的眼睛都快要对在一起了，“你亲亲我。”

“好好好亲了。”

老师抬起小孩的尖下巴给了一个吻，小孩突然害羞起来，低着头舔舔嘴唇，看样子就知道在打什么坏主意，“你帮我洗吧。”果然，那双水盈盈的眼睛里都透着期待，无声的催促着老师。

“小坏蛋，小坏蛋，”老师佯嗔着打了几下小孩的屁股，“还学会讨价还价了？”

洗个澡小孩也不安分，开始还听话的坐在浴缸里等，老师不过是出去了一会，他就耐不住性子的站起来，看着像喝了假酒的样子晕晕乎乎的跨出去，把浴缸里的水弄得到处都是，不过还算可以，还知道羞耻，缩着肩膀扒在门框上往外看。等老师回来的时候看到的就是这幅场景，小孩浑身湿漉漉的，许是觉得冷还有点发抖，乖巧的露出一个小脑袋看着自己，问他怎么出来了，他就委屈的说以为自己把他忘了，让人又黏糊糊的讨了一个亲吻。

小孩不老实，总在浴缸里折腾，老师干脆也脱了已经湿透的衣服拉着人站到淋浴下面，终于把小脑袋瓜上的泡沫冲掉了。摸着老师结实的肌肉没一会就让小孩燥热起来，在水流下的皮肤光滑而饱满，轻易地就挑起了男孩的情欲，站在花洒下搂紧老师的腰，下体不自觉的靠上去磨蹭，闭着的眼睛看不到老师调笑的表情，而水流声也掩盖了那微弱的轻笑。

“啊啊啊嗯…呼啊嗯……嗯……”

小孩背对着趴在墙上，脸颊和肩膀都贴在已经蒸热的瓷砖上，屁股向后撅着，性器还握在老师手里，“这么快？”

刚刚两个人贴在一起没一会就把火蹭起来，小孩自己先是撸了两把，又凑上去接吻，两人都吃了一嘴的泡沫老师这才把人转过去抵到墙上，用半硬的性器在小孩的两腿之间磨蹭，手伸到前面握住已经发烫的硬物，没撸两下小孩就射了。他自然是知道为什么，小孩今天情绪激动，又喝了酒，刚刚他又坏心的揉弄敏感的地方，最后用指尖扣弄玲口不射才怪，说他快就是想逗逗他。

小孩听了也不恼，又或是根本没听进去，就只是晃着小屁股往后面蹭，略硬的耻毛扎在柔嫩的穴口和会阴上，舒服的小孩又开始头脑发热犯迷糊，屁股越翘越高，像是发情的小猫，一边耐不住的喵喵叫一边露出红润的穴口，被主人拍拍屁股就会甩着尾巴叫的更大声。

“想要么？”老师贴在小孩耳边诱哄着，手底下早就混着水珠塞进一指，在高热的肠道里转动搔刮，时不时按上前列腺快速的揉动，听着小孩受不了的呻吟声又继而去戳弄别处，不够爽利的快感让身体开始发烫，逐渐上升的体温带动了血液中的酒精，像是一壶烧开的水在身体里沸腾起来。

“呜……要…想要……”泄过的性器又复而挺立，直直的戳在瓷砖上，玲口抵在微凉的瓷砖上带来了一种微妙的快感，让他不自觉的晃动着，“好了，可以了……进来吧……”

小孩在情事上一直是乖巧的，比起快感更喜欢这种被填满的感觉，他过得太辛苦了，像这样全身心的依赖一个人是他潜意识的，他得到了就再也不会放手，他喜欢这样温吞的过程，像是被捧在手心爱护。“进来…啊嗯……”

粗硬的性器挤开穴口，两瓣饱满的臀肉被老师的手掌掰开，水珠顺着脊背的沟壑滑进股缝，又附着在性器上，一起推进高热的甬道。

“啊啊…好烫……”

老师的性器就像一块烙铁，坚硬而滚烫，一寸寸挤进肠道，破开柔软的内壁，最后抵在前列腺上，仿佛要将他烫伤了，“啊啊啊不…那里……嗯啊再、再进来一点……”

老师的臂膀上青筋暴起，隐忍的扣在小孩胯骨处，小孩体质弱，身上皮肤又雪白，虽然知道只是看着青青紫紫有些骇人，但后来老师还是更温柔了些。把人握在手里用指腹去摩挲，不一会后腰就红起一片，小孩觉得痒，可有怎么也逃不开，只好扭动着自己用后穴去吞吃粗大的性器。

老师经常喜欢逗弄他，插进去也不动作，等小孩自己动累了就会软绵绵的喘，细细的吊着嗓子说好累，每每这个时候老师都会把人抱进怀里，揉揉胸前的小肉粒，就能让小孩撑着在动一会。

“不、不行了…嗯没力气了……”小孩费力的扭过身子，因为身体的抬高让性器有些滑出，又不得不压低身子从新吃进，“嗯啊……嗯…帮帮我……”

“屁股再翘高一点。”老师笑了笑凑过去吻汗津津的脖颈，大手掰着小孩的屁股用力往性器上撞。

小孩已经没了力气，顺着光滑的墙壁往下滑，倒是很听话的塌着腰翘高屁股，让盘布着肉筋的性器更方便的进出肉穴。穴口已经摩擦的充血泛红，依然努力的吞吐着，时常因为性器蹭过穴道内的腺体而敏感的收缩着，用力的咬紧体内的肉刃。

“啊啊快、快点……嗯啊快点……”

这场情事脱得太久了，再要一点点的刺激就能让小孩到达顶点，肉穴里正紧张的痉挛着，腺体发硬的承受着性器的撞击。

“啊再啊啊…嗯啊快…啊啊啊别、别！嗯啊让我射呜呜……”

濒临爆发的性器被握在老师手里，刚揉弄的要射了又被堵住玲口，小孩受不住的闹起来，咿咿呀呀的要他放开。

“乖忍一下，就好了。”

“啊啊啊放、啊啊啊……不…”

性器深入的像是要把囊袋都捅进去，大开大合的操开肉红的穴口，老师紧紧地咬着后槽牙冲刺，无处躲藏的小屁股被大力撞击，已经渗出了深红的血丝。

“啊啊啊不行！要射啊啊呜放开我……”

终于在尖叫声中老师射了出来，同时放开捏着小孩性器的手，一道白浊打在瓷砖上，还没等流下就又被花洒的水柱冲散了。

身心舒畅的老师就着插入的姿势把人抱起来贴到墙上，用胸膛抵着不让腿软的小人儿滑落到地上，沉了沉腰把还没软下去的性器又送进去抽插了两下，惹得小孩发出一声甜腻的呻吟，大张着的双腿发着抖，穴肉里内壁还在食髓知味的吸吮着，享受着剩余的快感。

“舒服了？”

“……嗯…舒服……”小孩趴在墙上，乖巧的点点头，动了动屁股，“……还想要。”


End file.
